Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus that inhibits a crinkle from occurring on a sheet when performing a deviation correction on the sheet.
Description of Related Art
An image-forming apparatus adopting an electrophotographic system and combining plural functions such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile or the like has been widely utilized in the past. In the image-forming apparatus, the sheet is conveyed to a transfer portion via a linear path and a curved path. There, however, may be a case where the sheet is conveyed with it being deviated because of any mechanical factor such as any error in a roller when manufacturing it and time-related deterioration. In such a case, since the sheet is conveyed to the transfer portion with it being deviated from an image-forming position, a printing position of an image on the sheet is also deviated. This may fail to print the image with high precision.
Accordingly, in order to align the image with an image-printing position of the sheet with high precision, a registration fluctuation correction is carried out to correct a deviation of the sheet by moving the sheet to a sheet width direction while registration rollers nip the sheet. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-124752 discloses moving the sheet to the sheet width direction while registration rollers and pre-registration rollers nip the sheet when performing alignment of the sheet along the sheet width direction.